love of the racoon, the fox and the wolf
by 5-Tailed Wolf
Summary: Is it possible to love more than one person? our little trio thinks so. a sweet love fest with gaara, naruto and OC. threesome M/F/M , romance, sasuke's death and good old fashion sakura bashing. does contain yaoi M/M and violence. no like?dont read then!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara arrived at the leaf village upon the request of the hokage. He knew nothing of why other than it involved Naruto. He knew that Naruto that found Sasuke Uchiha and that he went to get him back. That was what the hyper blond had said in his last letter and that was weeks ago. The sand nin had hurried to the leaf fearing that Naruto had been hurt… or worse. He pushed the latter from his mind as much as he could but the anxiety of it sent pangs of fear and pain to his heart.

As he entered the gates, he saw a girl named Helen Ookami, who happened to be another jinchuriki who housed the 5-tailed wolf. Through Naruto's letters he learned of the girl who he ran into on a mission several months ago and had taken her in. Helen had begun writing the sand nin and had met him several times and they had become friends. She was usually calm and occasionally bubbly, but now he saw her face full or worry and the anxiety he had been fighting came back full force.

As he approached, she tried to calm herself and plastered a fake smile on her face. He had seen that kind of "smile" on Naruto when he didn't want people to know he was hurting. She closed the gap between them and gave Gaara a quick hug before pulling away quickly as she remembered his aversion to physical contact.

"Hey Gaara, it's good to see you again." Helen said locking her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his monotone voice that barely masked his nerves.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you." She replied, clearing her throat as the last words quivered. Gaara simply nodded and they walked through the streets. After a few moments, Gaara couldn't stand it and asked Helen again what was wrong.

"Well you know that Naruto found Sasuke right?" she began, glancing at Gaara as he nodded. "Well, I went with him where he was currently with the akatski, and after a bit of fighting and colorful language Sasuke said a few things to Naruto and he froze up." Her voice broke towards the end of her statement. "Sasuke stabbed him with that damn blade of his and I wound up releasing 2 tails and surrounded Naruto with fire to keep the bastard away and used my wind to reflect the attacks until they ran out of chakra and left to another hideout after I killed 2 of them." She finished the last bit with a smirk. Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw the flash of pride in that smirk. He also saw a semi fresh scar adorning her face just to the side of her eye down to the middle of her neck.

"You can stop staring at the scar, it's fine Gaara." She said softly, her eyes matching her voice as she looked at him, causing Gaara's heart to skip a beat or two.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Right, then after they left, I carried Naruto back home, using my wind to push faster, like how you use your sand." She patted the large gourd on Gaara's back and he smiled just enough to show he didn't mind her touching the gourd or him. "but on the way back…" she muttered, her eyes dulling as tears began to well in them. "He kept muttering and talking to himself, occasionally digging his nails into my shoulders. He kept saying 'Sasuke why?' 'Why can't I save you?' 'What kind of lousy hokage can I be?' 'I'm a crappy person.' 'I deserve death.'". Helen's eyes ran over with silent tears and Gaara stopped in his tracks when the last quote was whispered barely loud enough to hear. She stopped a few steps later, her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. After only a moment of hesitation, Gaara walked up behind the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. At the touch, Helen spun around and buried her face in the crook of Gaara's neck and flung her arms up and around his neck.

"I've never seen him like that and I'm scared." She cried. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this but he's my only friend aside from you and…and I d-d-don't want t-to lose him over that-that bastard!"

"shh… where's Naruto?"

"Home. Come on, I have to check on him."

They came to the rundown apartment complex that Helen and Naruto lived in. Gaara could faintly detect Naruto's Chakra which worried him.

"It's faint due to my chakra traps. It keeps people away like he asked as well as keeps me from worrying too much." Helen said sensing Gaara's worry. "He doesn't want to talk to anyone other than Tsunade, me and recently began asking about you which is why I asked Tsunade to send the letter to you." As they entered the building, they could hear yelling and they ran up the stairs to see none other than Sakura yelling at the door to Naruto's apartment.

"What do you mean you don't want to come out? You need to get out of this filthy place and out in the sun!" Sakura screeched, looking dead at the door.

Helen's temper flared a bit at the "filthy" part but soon remembered something and walked right in between the screaming girl and the closed door. Gaara looked from Helen to Sakura and back before realizing that the bubble gum for brains was caught in a detailed genjustu trap. He smirked at the brunette and stepped up next to her.

"Dumb girl." Helen muttered. "release." She closed her eyes and lifted her hand with her pointer and middle fingers up, dispelling the genjustu.

Sakura's eyes refocused and then narrowed at the wolf vessel.

"What the hell just happened? I was just talking to Naruto!" she screamed

"Shut up blow pop, you were yelling and arguing with my genjustu. Now why are you hear? And keep your voice down." Helen stated in a cold voice with matching eyes.

"Duh, I'm here to see Naruto, not you."

"Humph, well he doesn't want to see you so you can just leave. I have a friend to see him."

"I am his friend!"

"A true friend doesn't hurt the ones they supposedly care about." said the stoic red-head. Sakura looked his way, her eyes wide as she stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" the pink girl asked quietly.

"Every time you bring up that bastard sasuke, every time you cry about him, every time you send Naruto off to find him, you hurt him physically and emotionally. You ask him to do the impossible just to make you happy, to prove he's your friend. He tried so hard to bring that sorry excuse for a human back just to make you happy. He nearly got killed or captured just for you and your paper-thin friendship which seems to be one sided from my view and yet you keep asking him and begging him to make you a team again, so you can have your precious brooding crush back. What kind of friend does that?" Gaara's voice got deeper as he spoke and Sakura was taking step after step backwards as if he were going to pounce.

"Leave our kitsune alone bubble gum and go after your crush yourself because Naruto won't be going anymore for selfish people like you." Growled Helen, her eyes flashing from their normal sky blue to grey and back. her beast wanting nothing more that to gouge the word 'bitch' on that massive forehead of hers with its nails.

_Easy my friend,_ she told it. _Her own mind will punish her._

Sakura looked down at her feet, turned on her heel and walked toward the stairs. Gaara and Helen watched as she disappeared, both wanting to throw kunai at her back.

"Come Gaara."

Helen turned and unlocked the door to the little apartment. As she closed the door back, she replaced the jenjutsu trap on it. Once that was done she turned and took a deep breath through her nose, about to tell Gaara to make himself at home, but a disturbingly familiar scent hit her nose and tears sprung to her eyes.

"not again." She whimpered in panic as she lept over the couch and across the room to the door that led to the bedroom with Gaara on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen turned and unlocked the door to the little apartment. As she closed the door back, she replaced the jenjutsu trap on it. Once that was done she turned and took a deep breath through her nose, about to tell Gaara to make himself at home, but a disturbingly familiar scent hit her nose and tears sprung to her eyes.

"not again." She whimpered in panic as she lept over the couch and across the room to the door that led to the bedroom with Gaara on her heels.

Helen kicked the door open and flew in a brown blur toward a person standing at the side of the bed, kunai in hand. She lunged, arms out, as the sharp blade came down. There was a slicing sound followed by a grunt as Helen collided with the figure. Gaara could hear sniffling and reached for the light switch near the doorway where he stood. The dim lighting gave him a sight that pulled his heart so tight he could barely breathe.

There, standing by the bed was Helen clutching at someone who had their back to her. The slumped head of said person was topped with messy blond spiky hair. One of the things that caught Gaara's attention was the sniffling sound from both people before him, next was the smell of blood that seemed to be coming from their direction. But what he heard, above all else, scared him to his core. It was faint but he knew heard it, the tall blond sure did.

"No Naruto, please."

Gaara felt his feet moving but his fear kept him from consciously doing it. He walked around the two and saw Helen's right hand laying on the blonds chest, her arm wrapping around under his. The shaggy bangs couldn't hide the face of all it's trademarks and Gaara's heart screamed out in pain as he took in those all too familiar whisker marks and half lidded eyes, those once beautiful bright blue eyes were now dulled almost to midnight in a veil of pain and sorrow.

As he looked at those eyes, they stared off to the side and became glossy as tears overflowed them. Gaara looked down and saw where Helen's other hand was and gasped. Her other arm was stretched to intertwine hers and Naruto's fingers while the back of her hand rested in his palm. Both of their hands were stained red and Gaara followed the ribbon-like trail to the source, a deep gash running diagonally across her small wrist. The teal eyed ninja could see the muscles that lay underneath and a streak of white which must have been bone.

The kunai that was ment for Naruto's own arm, she took and endured it only with only her slight sniffling as evidence of her pain.

"N-N-Naruto?" Gaara stuttered, his body once again moving without his mind as he gently took the weapon from the blonde's hand and caressing the tear streaked, whisker marked face of his lover with the other. Naruto lifted his head and eyes and looked right into the teal pools that he always got lost in.

"Gaara?" Naruto whispered, his hand mimicking Gaara's and caressed the red head's face while with his other hand, he tightened his fingers around Helen's smaller ones. "Helen?" at the sound of her name, her she tightened her grip of her fox's hand, causing more blood to flow and drip onto the floor. "I thought you left me too." Naruto said, his voice cracking as his fear bled through. "I thought you finally hated me just like other people." he closed his eyes as more tears flowed.

"never Naruto. I'd never leave or hate you, I lo…care about you far too much." was the wolf's muffled reply from his back.

Suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and turned to bring Helen to his chest and released her hand to wrap it around her waist. Even though his heart was aching now, he knew he would heal with his two most precious people with him. All three shed tears together as Gaara and Helen Comforted Naruto, he did the same for them and their frayed nerves. Helen held on tightly to Naruto's back and she snaked her arm around and encircled Gaara's as well.

The racoon didn't know what to do, in his maind he was confused at all the emotions in his precious ones' auras but he simply let himself be swept into them after the hug started. His heart took over and, with one arm wrapped around Naruto's neck and the other around Helen's shoulder's, he embraced them both as they were a part of him and as his tears fell, deep inside he was happy he could express himself with them, his most precious people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

After a while Helen slumped in the arms of her dearest friend, the adrenaline in her veins had worn off and she felt the pain shooting up her arm and her head felt like it was spinning just before everything went black.

"Helen?" Naruto whispered, holding on to her small frame tighter. It took a second for him to remember what she had done. _When she lunged, her arm got in front of mine and I…I. "oh gods, Helen!" he leg go of Gaara and guided the little wolf to the bed. He gently took her left hand and saw the damage, the deep gash on her forearm covered in surrounded by drying blood. He began to cry again._

_He had all but forgotten Gaara until a soft squeeze on his shoulder caused him to look up, his remorseful blues meeting teal._

"_let me see Naruto." the red head said softly, gently pushing Naruto to the side. When Naruto had let him go, the sand nin went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit all shin obi had. He came back after the fox had started to cry and had to hold his own tears back for their sakes._

_Naruto scooted closer to Helen's head and his hand was replaced with Gaara's as said ninja examined the wound._

"_she doesn't heal as fast as you, but it's healing all the same." he stated, glancing at the blond before opening the kit and pulling out the gauze and bandages and set to work._

"_she's jealous of that about me, but she heals better with the 5 tails' influence. " Naruto muttered with a bitter laugh as he moved a few strands of hair from her face._

_As Gaara looked from his work to Helen's face, he saw Naruto's fingers graze across the scar on her face that he had noticed earlier that day as they were walking._

"_did you know I did this shortly after getting back?" the blond whispered in a broken voice, "all she was trying to do was wake me up from a bad dream and when I did wake up, it was dark and I grabbed a kunai I keep under my pillow and swung it. She tried to move out of the way, but wasn't able to avoid it completely." he bowed his head, shaking it in awe. "she wasn't even mad, she just bandaged it up and worried about me and the stupid nightmare."_

_Gaara watched as Naruto leaned over and kissed Helen's forehead lightly. The red head felt a pang of jealousy at the action, but was unsure as to why or who he was jealous of._

"_Gaara?"_

_The sand nin snapped out of his thoughts, not realizing he had zoned out, "hmm?" he replied._

"_do you like her?"_

"_what do you mean Naruto?"_

"_just in general. I mean you know I love you right?"_

_Gaara caressed Naruto's cheek and leaned in close to the blond and kissed his lips softly then leaned back._

"_yes, as I love you." he whispered. "and yes I like her, she's a bit like both of us. But why do you ask?"_

"_just curious I guess."_

"_don't lie Naruto, you're not good at it."_

_Both ninjas looked down at Helen as she opened her eyes and took in both of her precious people._

"_what do you mean Helen?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes, as he took in the fact that Naruto lied to him about something._

"_I forgot about that little ability of yours." Naruto muttered as he stood, rubbing the back of his head with his hand._

_He did truly forget about Helen's ability to detect lies and deceit. Thanks to her heightened senses, she could hear and smell a lie on someone. Or she could sense it in their aura as it tended to darken and become heavier with a lie. She used said ability during negotiations as she traveled or to tell if someone truly wanted to harm her or not to discern innocence of other wandering ninjas._

"_Naruto." Gaara growled._

"_there is a reason I asked you if you liked her, but please don't be mad." Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes which stared back warily._

"_do you want me to explain, since I asked you the same thing?" Helen asked as she sat up and positioned herself Indian style, holding her left arm with her right hand over the bandaged wound._

"_I'm confused, so are you asking me something, or her?" asked Gaara, sitting on the edge of the bed between Helen and Naruto, who had sunk to his knees and proped his head up with his chin in his hands._

"_she is. Honestly this is the only thing that distracts me the longest from other… things." Naruto's voice dropped to a mutter towards the end of this statement._

"_Gaara," Helen started and waited for the sand wielder to give her his full attention after he rested his right hand on Naruto's head. "I'm just going to say this bluntly, ok? So try not to freak out." she got off the bed and kneeled between her two friends, taking one of their hands into each of her own. "Gaara, do you think it's possible to love more than one person?" she asked, her crystal blue eyes studying his teal ones._

"_why are you asking me this?" Gaara's voice wavered, immediately thinking he was the worst person to ask. He knew he cared for many people but loved few if only one, maybe two outside of his siblings._

"_ok, I did say I was going to be blunt so here goes." Helen took a deep breath and glanced at their hands before continuing. "I love you. You and Naruto. "she looked once again into his eyes and then to Naruto's and back before finding their hands very interesting. "I want to be with you both, much more than friend wise."_


	4. Chapter 4

Garra looked into her eyes and saw the same love he saw in Naruto's when he looked at him. he was thrown for a loop. his mind was wondering why and how long and his heart was beating rapidly at the simple fact that yet another person loved him like his fox did.

Naruto was staring from his red head to the brunnet, waiting anxiously for Garra to say something. He could see tears forming in Helen's eyes at the lengthy silence. Helen was beginning to take the silence from Garra as rejection. She could feel the tears in her eyes but willed them not to fall. she knew Naruto loved her, he had said it before the last mission to get Sasuke, but she refused to do anyting without the red head's consent. She loved them both with all she had but knew that if it was not the same for Garra, she would settle being their friend as she had been.

Garra took his hand from hers and in that second she figured it was a no and bowed her head.

"I understand," she muttered in a low voice, not trusting anything loud er, her eyes closed.

then she felt a soft hand caress her wet cheek, she wanted so badly to believe it was out of affection, but the feelings of rejection warped it into pity. She let go of Naruto's hand, stood and took a few steps away, the hand that was on her cheek hovered in the air where she was.

She sniffled and turned towards the door, contemplating leaving for a while or going to Tsunade for a mission. Yet she stood there, tears flowing unchecked down her face adding to her previous tear stains from earlier.

"I understand." she repeated, "you don't have to make me feel better." she sniffled one last time before straightening her poster and plastering a fake smile on her face, a trick she had learned from the blond fox. "besides, we can still be great friends right?"

even though she had a smile on her face, her heart was shattering and her mind was screaming knowing that she may have to leave so her two friends could be happy. Now she understood Naruto's pain, the pain of someone not caring about you as much as you care for them. "well, i guess i'll leave you two alone..."

"Helen."

"... You both have some catching up to do..."

"Helen."

"...Maybe Tsunade will have a mission..."

"HELEN!"

she stopped her sentence cold, not realizing til now that Garra had been trying to get her attention. he was now standing behind her, so close that she could feel his soft breath on the back on her neck. Gentle hands turned her araoun but she was too afraid to look up, but he wasn't taking that and he lightly lifted her chin with little resistance and looked deep into those watery blues. he felt his heart stir and thought about what she said about loving more than one person and decided that it was possible, at the same time he relized he loved the girl. granted he did before but now he could express it and knew what it was.

out of the corner of their eyes they could see Naruto smiling. Garra then did something he'd wanted to do for months. he leaned close to her face, his lips a hair's breath away from hers.

"I love you too Ookami Helen." he pressed his lips to hers and sealed the deal.

Helen was on cloud 9, Grra was kissing her! her lips moved with his and for a few moments everything seemed to fit in perfect place. They should have expected what came next though. A blond blur blind-sided them in ahug which caused all 3 to fall to the floor, followed by rolling laughter, anickers, snorts and giggles, mostly from Naruto and Helen.

Aftr finally catching their breath, Helen sprawled over the 2 boys, finding them very comfy. She looked at them and realized she was truely happy, now if she only didn't have to bring back the original reason for the sand-nin to be here.

"Naruto, you know what happens now, since you distracted us and yourself from a more pressing issue." her eyes, that moments ago were bright, now turned serious with flashes of silver as she looked at her blond.

"aww crap." the fox whined.

"that's right, now lets sit up and talk." Garra said.

They all got up and walked onto the living room. Helen continued to the kitchen to make tea, but gave them a look that said, 'talk now'.

the boys sat on the couch and after adjusting the pillows, Garra began the interigation.

"So what happened?" he asked, letting his concern bleed into his voice.

"Well lets just say that i failed again, and now there's no way i can achieve what i promised." Naruto said in a low voice. "He won't come back and no longer considers me a friend. Now i'm just another enemy. i was too late."

"you know it's not your fault." was the almost mono-tonal response.

"yeah, but i really thought i could save him."

"some people just can't be saved Naru.

"But it's just..."

"Hard, i know, but you tried.".

"he's just an ass." Helen said, reappearing with 3 mugs of tes. "he chose his path and now he's an ememy. " She handed them their cups and plopped down between them, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder for a second in a comforting manner before pulling her legs up under her and taking a sip of her tea. The other two followed suite and drank as well.

"so what are you going to do?" Garra asked looking at Naruto who didn't answer right away.

"i know what i'm gonna do. i'm taking all your kunai away." Helen stated in a serious voice which sounded very growlish.

"i know i was being stupid, but in my defence i was half asleep.

"don't care, and it was very stupid you dumbass."

"i still want to smack you." Garra mumbled over his tea.

Naruto sat quietly as his loved ones scolded him. in his mind he was settling the fact that now the raven boy, who had been his friend for so long, was an enemy now hell bent on killing him, the other carriers and the village he called home.

"But i see now," Naruto stated in ahard voice the other two rarely heard outside of the battlefield, "he's the enemy of the Leaf, and the others so i have no choice."

"like i said, he chose his path and we will simply have to kill him." Helen said with a shrug, "sorry love."

Naruto knew she was right and he had to forget his friend and kill him before he destroyed all that he loved.


End file.
